


Fool Like Me

by southsidetrash



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OOC Mickey, idk what this is im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidetrash/pseuds/southsidetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on the song '"Fool Like Me," by Cobra Starship. It came on shuffle this morning and I couldn't get this out of my head, so i reccomend listening to that or reading the lyrics so this makes a little more sense. This isn't meant to be taken too seriously or paint Mickey in a negative light!)</p><p>Mickey Milkovich has the worst luck when it comes to being a good boyfriend to Ian Gallagher, good thing he's way more patient than his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics: http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/cobrastarship/foollikeme.html  
> Song: https://open.spotify.com/track/6Sld5mMBM6zpJy0Qqir0EK
> 
>  
> 
> I just want to throw it out there that I think Mickey is the greatest. I haven't been able to write at all lately and this just came out?? No beta, for this or anything, (if anyone wants to volunteer for the future..)

Ian was at the table working on his homework, sitting opposite who was sipping coffee, striking up conversation now and then but mostly just keeping him company.  
“Be right back Fi,” Ian called as he ran upstairs to grab a textbook he’d forgotten.  
Just as he was out of earshot his phone. Laying abandoned on the table, started buzzing, Fiona being the protective big sister she as craned her neck to see who t was, only to grimace once she did. It was her brothers boyfriend, Mickey, its not like she bothered to hide her disapproval of the relationship and he certainly did not need to bother Ian while he was doing homework. Without giving it another thought she picked up the phone fumbling and answering before panicking and hitting end. Just as she did Ian reappeared at the bottom of the stairs while Mickey slammed open the kitchen door with a bang, phone in hand glaring accusingly at Fiona who still clung to Ians.  
‘’This bitch hung up on me!”  
“He’s doing homework, and you shouldn’t be here!” Fiona defended, looking at Ian for backup.  
Ian just shook his head smiling, kissing the foul mouthed brunettes head quickly leading him up to his room and away from his work and now fuming sister.

 

The Gallaghers were packed inside their too small house with friends and strangers alike, well on their way into their annual New Year’s eve party when it happened. They heard a loud explosion and all crowded outside to see their mailbox, or what was left of it, smoking with a small fire still burning. Unsurprisingly a few feet away stood Mickey with his brothers and a bin of undoubtedly illegal fireworks at their feet. A few guest were laughing, Kev doubled over in the bushes, but the Gallaghers minus Ian were seeing red. Ian was shaking his head laughter obvious in his eyes as he made his way across the yard pulling Mickey into a sweet kiss just in time for midnight. 

 

The Gallagher family has never been one to own pets, mostly because taking care of themselves was work enough, but when Ian came home one day a scrappy looking mutt in tow and threw them matching puppy dog eyes, they couldn’t say no. They were careful about letting their new addition, Street outside, because frankly even for dogs the southside wasn’t the friendliest place. But they weren’t always careful and that’s how Street had ended up outside that day. Mickey came roaring around the corner on his bike, with mind focused on seeing his redhead after an especially long day he didn’t see the dog running excitedly to greet him.  
After hours at the vet racking up more bills than they could possibly afford, they brought Street home, minus one leg. Fiona and Lip were relieved he was okay, and if they were honest also relieved that this would surely be the end of Mickey. So when they arrived home the next day to see Ian lounging on the couch, Street on one side, Mickey on the other, they were less than pleased. Mickey rolled his eyes at their gawking,  
“He’s gonna be just fine, relax will ya.”

 

Ian sighed heavily, focusing on putting his stuff in is locker as slowly as he could get away with before turning to acknowledge his friends.

“Cmon Ian the guy ran over your dog!” his friend Amy said exasperatedly throwing her hands up.  
“Not to mention the mailbox, and you know being a complete fool all of the damn time,” Gabe added with fake nonchalance.  
Ian just smiled fondly as he always did while thinking of Mickey, annoying his friends further. He ignored their pointed looks and headed outside before answering,  
“He’s only like that with you guys and my family because he knows you hate him, if you tried he would..”  
He let his thoughts trail off as he scanned the front schoolyard looking for the boyfriend in question who met him here everyday after classes. Before he could spot him on his own Gabe grabbed his shoulders spinning him to the right,

“See!” he shouted pointing where Mickey was stood talking to. Or more fitting be talked at by Tim. He was a built guy, expected from being on the football team, a bit rough around the edges too, a product of growing up where they had, he had longish brown hair with light hazel eyes, and objectively yeah, he was attractive, and definitely the type he could see a single Mickey going for.  
“He flirts with other guys while he’s supposed to be meeting you,” Amy spoke dragging his attention back to them.  
“Leave his ass already!”  
Before he could respond a rough tattooed hand was around Ians neck pulling him down for a quick kiss.  
“Give it up already would ya? I only got eyes for firecrotch here, and he likes my ass way too much to leave it.” Mickey waggled his eyebrows suggestively pulling Ian even closer for a minute before leading him away without another word.

 

Ian walked into the Milkovich house juggling takeout in one hand and a six pack in the other, it was a rarer occasion for them to meet here but Lip was already being a dick today and he had wanted to avoid a fight. Though that effort was seemingly futile as Ina realized he had walked into a different kind of fight; Mickey, Iggy and Colin were positioned around the living room firing air soft guns at one another, and virtually everything else in their paths. Of course they couldn’t play with water or nerf guns, it had to be something that could at least cause mild pain. Before an could find cover in the kitchen he was sent tumbling to the floor, Chinese spilling all over him.  
“He uhh--..Igs got shit aim,..almost got you..” His boyfriend offered up sheepishly from his new position on top of Ian and the mess of takeout.  
Just then there was another slam and Mandy came out of her room glaring at her brothers,  
“Mickey you’re a grown ass man can’t you stop acting like a fucking idiot!? Jesus Ian I’ll never get hoe you put up with him. ”  
Ian, whose reaction everyone was still waiting for, busted out in laughter arms winding tighter around Mickey before helping them both to their feet.  
“Lighten up Mands, he saved my life!”  
“Now… race you to the shower?” Ian raised a questioning brow at Mickey before the pair took off together, locking the bathroom door behind them. 

 

Ians new- well new to him- car wasn’t anything special, a 2005 Camry with a few thousand too many miles and in need of a paint job. But it was his, he had saved up and bought it and he was damn proud. So it didn’t exactly come as a surprise when a few weeks later he was on the receiving end of a lecture from Fiona and Lip, for letting Mickey borrow his car.  
“Seriously Ian the guy cant even drive a motorcycle without taking out a living thing, why the hell would you give him a car?!”  
“What happened to his bike anyway?!”  
Ian rolled his eyes at his brother and sisters theatrics, petting a sleeping street defensively.  
“He’s picking his oldest brother up from jail, he needed a car. Mickeys family is my family, couldn’t say no.”  
That was this morning, hours ago and way longer than it took to get to the jail upstate and back. Ian wasn’t pissed, not even close, he was worried out of his mind. Despite what everyone thought of Mickey he would never stay away this long without letting Ian know why. When his phone finally rang he answered it as quick as his fingers could manage not even bothering to check who it was.  
“Mick!?”  
“Ian hey..”  
“Are you okay!? Where are you Mick answer me!”  
“There was an accident… I wrapped the car around a tree.. fuck Ian I’m so sorry.”  
After confirming for the hundredth time Mickey, and his brother, were okay Ian didn’t have time to care about his totaled care. Ignoring his eavesdropping siblings who were screaming that this was proof of them being right, and this should be the last straw, blahlahblah, he rushed to the L, then to the hospital not slowing down until he got to the entrance where Mickey was waiting. He wrapped his arms around Mickey as tight as he could while being careful of his new cuts and cruises, pressing kisses into his blood matted hair.  
“Never letting you drive a car again.., mine or otherwise.”

 

Lip watched from the doorway as Ian stood at the mirror fixing his tie over and over. Mickey had asked him to Ian's senior prom, the same event he swore he was way too cool to go to just two years earlier when he himself was a senior. The promposal may not have been worthy of viral video success and Ellen, but to Ian it was incredible. Mickey had laid a blanket out on the abandoned rooftop they frequented, spread out a picnic, and even let Ian cuddle into his side as they looked at the stars. The he’d produced two prom tickets, that he had made Mandy get, and asked Ian to be his date, even promising to go tux shopping together as long as the redhead wanted. Now, the night of, Lip was trying to ruin it with his borderline obsessive Mickey hate.  
“Is he even allowed at the prom? Don’t they have an age limit?”  
“He’s your age jackass, two years older. “  
“Yeah I remember, he made fun of me for being excited, threatened to smash my face in if I even considered asking Mandy, then I came home early and found him fucking my little brother.”  
Ian laughed at that, heading past his brother and going downstairs to wait.  
“He loves me Lip, love makes you do lame shit.”

Later that night on the dance floor Ian swayed gently, head resting on Mickeys, arms locked tight around each other, both sporting matching blissful smiles.  
“Ian? I know I've messed up with a lot.., badly, and frequently…but I love you, and I’d do anything in the world for you.”  
“Yeah yeah fool.., you know I wouldn’t have you any other way,”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo,... uh that happened?? Kudos? Coment?
> 
> Let me know what you think, this was wierd but hopefully at least one person ejoyed it yeah?


End file.
